In printing processes, images can be formed on media using marking material. Apparatuses used in such processes can include opposed members that form a nip. During printing processes, the marking material on the media is treated at the nip using the opposed members.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing that are more compact and can provide desirable heating and energy consumption characteristics, and to provide methods for treating marking material on media that can use such apparatuses.